Lancaster County, Virginia
, in Lancaster County]] , in Lancaster County. St Mary's parish was the birthplace of Mary Ball Washington, mother of George Washington.]] Lancaster County is a county located on the Northern Neck in the Commonwealth of Virginia, a state in the United States. As of 2010, the population was 11,391.http://www.coopercenter.org/demographics. Weldon Cooper Center 2010 Census Count Retrieved September 9, 2011 Its county seat is Lancaster . It is located near the mouth of the Rappahannock River. The county is part of the Northern Neck George Washington Birthplace wine-growing region recognized by the United States as an American Viticultural Area. Lancaster County is the most densely populated county in the Northern Neck. Lancaster County's largest town is Kilmarnock, Virginia. The county's area code is '804'. History Lancaster County was established in 1651 from Northumberland and York counties. Historic attractions open to the public include the Mary Ball Washington Museum and Library, Belle Isle State Park and the eighteenth-century Christ Church. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (42.45%) is water. Adjacent counties *Richmond County - northwest *Northumberland County - north *Middlesex County - south & southwest Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 11,567 people, 5,004 households, and 3,412 families residing in the county. The population density was 87 people per square mile (34/km²). There were 6,498 housing units at an average density of 49 per square mile (19/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 69.95% White, 28.88% Black or African American, 0.14% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.10% from other races, and 0.54% from two or more races. 0.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,004 households out of which 21.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.70% were married couples living together, 11.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.80% were non-families. 28.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.23 and the average family size was 2.71. In the county, the population was spread out with 19.00% under the age of 18, 5.00% from 18 to 24, 19.60% from 25 to 44, 28.00% from 45 to 64, and 28.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 50 years. For every 100 females there were 86.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 81.50 males. Type of workers for this country are: Private wage or salary (72%); Government (15%); and Self-employed (12%).http://www.city-data.com/county/Lancaster_County-VA.html#ixzz17Ma9eo5X The median income for a household in the county was $33,239, and the median income for a family was $42,957. Males had a median income of $30,592 versus $23,039 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,663. About 9.90% of families and 12.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.00% of those under age 18 and 11.20% of those age 65 or over. Towns Incorporated towns *Irvington *Kilmarnock *White Stone Unincorporated communities *Lancaster *Morattico *Weems *Lively *Ottoman *Merry Point *Litwalton Attractions Rappahannock General Hospital is in Kilmarnock, it is the only hospital on the Northern Neck. Lancaster county is also home to the historic church of St. Mary's, Whitechapel, founded in 1669. Mary Ball Washington, mother of George Washington, was born in the parish of St Mary's. Other attractions are: * King Carter Golf Course, * Golden Eagle Golf Course, * Tartan Golf Club, * Indian Creek Yacht & Country Club, * The Tides Inn Resort Hotel, * Windmill Point Resort & Marina, * White Stone Beach, * Mosquito Point Beach, * Windmill Point Beach, * Chesapeake Boat Basin Marina, * Belle Isle State Park, * Chilton Woods State Forest, * Weems Airport, * Carters Cove Marina, * Kellum Seafood Industry, * Rappahannock River Yacht Club, * Irvington Marina, * CAT Shipbuilding Plant, * Tiffany's Yachts, and the * Weems Oyster Factory. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Lancaster County, Virginia References Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Lancaster County, Virginia Category:Northern Neck Category:Established in 1651